


The night sky is changing overhead

by gatasith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Poe Dameron, DameRey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, JediPilot, M/M, Masturbation, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatasith/pseuds/gatasith
Summary: Post-battle on Crait, what's left of the Resistance is in hiding. Poe Dameron should be focusing on the war but instead he's just really horny for Finn. Turns out him and Rey have something in common.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluff/smut Damerey thing, about them bonding over their mutual crush on Finn. They start hooking up. Will they fall in love? I have no idea! Probably going to be 3 or 4 chapters.

They'd found a place to hide the Falcon. Not a planet, there wasn't anywhere to go they thought the Order couldn't follow. But an abandoned mining operation on an asteroid a thousand light years from nowhere - that would work for now. 

What was left of the Resistance was camped out in the half-destroyed facility at the bottom of a mine shaft. Most of the equipment had been carried off for parts by scavengers long ago, but the living quarters the miner's had once occupied remained. They'd gotten the power up and running again, but the only other supplies they had were those they'd brought with them. They were lying low, but it couldn't last long. 

Poe Dameron was in a bad mood and trying his best not to let it show. Everyone - the mere handful of survivors that now made up the Resistance- was busy fixing parts of the facility, trying to get the heat to stay on consistently, or get a clear communication channel open. He felt like he was the only one who knew it was pointless busy work General Organa had ordered to keep everyone's minds focused. 

He was in the Falcon, alone aside from BB-8, supposedly performing maintenance. But mostly he'd lounged in the threadbare pilot's seat and thought about Crait. They'd escaped one mining site for another. Seemed like the Resistance was destined to end up buried under a thousand miles of rock, one way or another. Or maybe not, he thought, remembering how Rey had rescued them all. 

He smiled at the memory, but only for a moment. He'd felt so full of hope, had such a powerful feeling of certainty that the Resistance could win the war in that moment. But now after a few weeks sitting on his hands in the cold and the dark, the feeling was fading. 

None of this was the real problem. He'd taken Leia's lessons to heart. He couldn't be reckless and impulsive and hope to be a good leader. He knew now was a time to play it safe, while they tried to find allies in this part of the galaxy. 

No, the real problem was Finn. 

Or rather, Finn and Rose Tico.

When Finn had dragged the half-dead woman inside the blast doors on Crait, Poe assumed the look of terror and misery on Finn's face was simply due to seeing his friend harmed. But in the weeks since, it turned out there was a lot more going on there. 

“I never should have let them go to Canto Bight,” he says aloud. BB-8 beeps in disapproval, clearly sick of hearing Poe go on about this. 

Poe shoots the droid a dark look. “I suppose you helped set them up!”

BB-8 chirps, denying the accusation. 

“Well there's not much to do about it now,” he sighs, running a hand through his thick dark hair. “It's just-” 

An extremely long low series of beeps interrupts him this time. BB-8 is tired of listening to him whine, and is leaving to go see if General Organa needs its help.

“Fine!” Poe yells after the droid, sinking deeper into his chair. He's sulking like a child but he can't seem to stop.

He thought they would get together, him and Finn. Oh maybe not right away, there was the Resistance and so many battles to fight. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about them sneaking off together, finding an empty bunk on the Falcon and…

He presses the palms of his hands over his eyes, trying to block out the mental image. He's spent too much time thinking about this already, nearly every night in his own bunk, when he's sure everyone else is asleep. Thinking about having Finn there with him, naked except for that damn jacket. 

But Finn was with Rose. She'd taken a while to heal from her injuries, but she was back to her old self now, and it seemed like every time Poe ran into Finn, Rose was there. Holding Finn's hands, or planting a quick kiss on his cheek before she ran off to fix some mechanical issue that had come up in the facility. 

What made it worse was that he liked Rose. She was smart and funny and could repair just about anything. She was exactly the kind of woman he'd choose to be friends with. 

Finn and Rose together was another matter. He thought at first he could shrug off his jealousy, that he could just play it cool and learn to be friends with both of them. 

Sitting here in the Falcon, essentially hiding from them, half-hard from picturing Finn naked, he knew exactly how badly he was failing at that. 

“You're useless,” he says to himself, smiling a little and not feeling too badly. He knows he'll be able to move on eventually, and he is really just happy to see Finn happy.

Still. He looks down at his lap where he can see the outline of his hard cock straining against his pants. It's not like he has anything better to do.

Poe unbuckles his belt, grabbing himself in a firm fist. He closes his eyes and begins to stroke himself, thinking about Finn, about what he wished they could have done together. 

In his head they're in his bunk, and Finn is lying on his back, naked except for Poe's jacket. He's grinning but a little nervous too. Poe isn't nervous at all. He's staring at Finn's cock, hard and long and begging to be touched. 

But first Poe kisses him. A deep lingering kiss, tasting Finn’s lips, moaning into his mouth. 

Finn would laugh at him a little. Laugh at how badly he wants this. Finn would probably make a joke to ease the tension.

But Poe likes the tension. He's not quite sure, but he likes to imagine Finn is a virgin. That he'd need Poe to teach him what to do. 

Pumping his arm, biting his lip, still imagining, Poe sees himself take Finn's cock in his mouth. Finn gasps, eyes growing wide. He'd say “Is this really happening?” and Poe would nod, looking up at him. He'd swallow as much of Finn as could, looking at his face the whole time, so he could see the way his features changed as he got into it, the way he might clamp his eyes shut when Poe licked his shaft or how they might flew open again when he came. 

Poe can feel himself coming now, as he images what it would feel like for Finn to come in his mouth. He wants it. He wants it so bad he can almost taste it. 

He's moaning, all his muscles clenching, coming to into his hand. 

His mind is blank for a moment, with nothing left, not even his fantasies. 

“Um. Poe?” a voice says. Directly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets caught with his pants down by worst possible person. Well, maybe second worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the resolution to last time's cliffhanger! This ended up with a tiny bit of plot, sorry. I think I'm gonna update the tags accordingly. Next chapter will probably be plot-free though ;)

Poe nearly jumps out of the chair. Instead he frantically stuffs his cock back into his pants and tries to buckle them, his face heating as he realizes who has walked in on him.

“Rey!” he tries to say in a friendly way, but he knows he's basically yelling. “I didn't know you were here!”

He's still working on his pants, on cleaning off his hand, and the Jedi woman lifts an eyebrow. 

“I assumed as much, given how… busy you were.”

Poe's face is still on fire. He wants to say something cool, to brush off this little incident as no big deal. In reality he's mortified. Rey is quickly becoming a living legend. He's admired her for ages, and they've only just now finally gotten to meet. He wants her to respect him, to view him as Leia's successor for the leader of the Resistance. Instead she's walked in on him jerking off.

“Listen, Rey, I was just fixing up some things in here. You know what kind of shape this piece of trash is in. And then you know-”

“I don't think I do,” Rey says, laughing. “I don't think I've ever been driven to distraction by a spaceship.”

“The Millennium Falcon is a very famous ship, Rey!” he says with mock seriousness. He's fixed his pants and adjusted his shirt, even brushed his hair back into place, and is feeling more confident. 

“Is that what you were thinking about then, the ship?” Rey grins. She's moved over to the co-pilot's chair and taken a seat. 

Poe's a little surprised to hear her talk this way. But then he realizes how little he knows about her, beyond all the stories about her fighting Kylo Ren. She's a Jedi now, but he supposes she grew up on Jakku, not as part of some monastic order.

“Not the ship,” he says, sitting back down beside her. “I'd have more of a chance with the damn ship now.”

Rey shoots him a sympathetic glance. He's glad for it, not totally sure why he's being so candid with her. 

“Finn?” she asks.

“Yeah, Finn. Is it that obvious?”

“I've heard some rumours,” Rey says. “But you do sort of moon around after him.”

“Can you blame me?” Poe scoffs. “Have you seen Finn?”

“I have, in fact,” Rey replies. She looks more serious all of a sudden, and Poe wonders if he isn't boring her with this too, and she's going to take off like BB-8. Instead she says: “We’re close, he and I. Or we were, before Starkiller Base. And then we spent all that time apart. And I guess he found Rose.” 

“You like him too,” Poe says, his mouth hanging open a little. He feels like an idiot, bringing up his feelings for Finn when Rey has her own. He should have guessed. When Rey saved them on Crait, when Finn had ran to her and held her so tightly, the look on Rey’s face had been so happy she practically glowed. 

“I do,” Rey says, her voice full, like maybe she wants to cry. “Or I did. I want him to be happy. He's happy with Rose.”

“Oh, come on, don't cry about it,” Poe says, reaching over and grabbing her hand in his - the clean one, he makes sure. “There's much better ways to deal with those feelings. Like hiding in a cockpit and playing with yourself.” 

Rey laughs in surprise, actually snorting as she does so. She accepts his hand, squeezing it a little. 

“I know I shouldn't be worrying over this when there's so much more at stake,” she says, recovering herself and sounding serious once more. “I'm going to have to take down Kylo Ren. I shouldn't concern myself with my feelings like this.”

“You're only human, Rey,” Poe offers. “You may have super ancient magic Jedi powers, but you're still human.”

She looks at him and smiles, although her eyes are bright with unshed tears. Her hair has come loose a little, and she's got a pinkish blush staining her cheeks. She looks beautiful, Poe thinks. Finn would be lucky to have a girl like her. Anyone would.

“He said I was nothing,” Rey says, with a sad smile. 

“Who said that?” Poe says, confused. No way Finn would say something like that. 

“Kylo Ren. When he was trying to convince me to join him. He said ‘you're nothing, but not to me.’”

“Oh that asshole!” Poe shouts. “I hate that guy, Rey.” 

“I know,” she says. “But still. When I was thinking about Finn and how he didn't… How we wouldn't… It made me think about what Ren said. I feel bad, like he's actually right, like maybe I am nothing. Maybe the only person in the galaxy who thinks I'm appealing is somebody like him.”

“You know Finn cares about you,” Poe says, stroking Rey's hand. “Hell, I know he cares about me too. He can't help it if we all fell in love with him.” 

“We did, didn't we?” Rey laughs. “Next we'll find out Leia is in love with him.”

“I wouldn't be surprised,” Poe mutters. “But the point is, fuck Kylo Ren. Don't listen to anything he says, not a for a second. You are extremely appealing.”

Rey's hand, which he's been holding and stroking without really thinking about it, goes very still in his. She's looking at him like he's suddenly grown an extra head. 

“What?” he says. “You're beautiful Rey. You're a Jedi. You can probably kick my ass in a fight, that alone is appealing.”

“Really?” she says, her eyes twinkling. 

“Yes, really.”

“You really think I can take you in fight?”

“Wait, what?” Poe says, confused. He wasn't sure where this conversation had been going, really wasn't sure anymore where he wanted it to go, but this was an unexpected direction. 

“Do you want to find out?” Rey asks. “See who would win?”

“Listen Rey, I've never even held a lightsaber before-”

“No lightsabers!” she says quickly, jumping up out of the chair. “We’ll just- we’ll wrestle.”

Poe thinks about that. He likes his odds. Rey is strong, not just in the force. Her arms are bare and her can see the hard muscles there. But he's taller and in a totally different weight class. 

He also, he almost hates to admit, thinks he might like getting to touch Rey. Maybe it is time to stop sulking over Finn, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe fight, everybody wins.

Rey isn't sure why she thought wrestling was a good idea. Her thought process hadn't gotten much further than “it might be fun” and “it will distract us from thinking about Finn.” She's not actually too familiar with hand-to-hand combat, with fighting that doesn't involve a staff or a saber. As she watches Poe start to stretch and shadowbox, she realizes he is probably very familiar. 

They're in part of the facility, what may have been a storage room when the mine was still operational. They're alone, thankfully. Rey knows the rest of the Resistance would probably show up to watch if they caught wind of this. That would mean Finn - and she really doesn't want to look foolish in front of him.

Although appearing foolish in front of Poe Dameron is the more pressing issue.

They've stripped off most of their clothes, which Rey tells herself is very normal and appropriate for wrestling. It's not like they have many fresh outfits to change into - getting everything sweaty would be stupid. 

She tells herself this and stares at Poe's chest. 

He's muscular but not bulky, with a lean build like her own. She could tell as much when he was fully clothed. What she didn't know was his chest was covered in thick dark hair, a bloom of it between his nipples and a trail of it leading down. 

Rey feels her face heating up as she watches him throw a few punches at the air. His clenched fists make her think of the way she caught him earlier, leaning out of the pilot's chair while he grasped himself and bit his lip. It was quite the sight. She'd tried to make a joke of it so he wouldn't be embarrassed, but it had been hard for her to think of anything else since. 

Especially when Poe started holding her hand and complimenting her. She figured he was just trying to raise her spirits at first, but towards the end he had started looking at her differently. Like he was considering something. 

“You ready, Jedi?” Poe yells at her, and yes, she thinks she's ready. She's stripped down to a pair of shorts and a tank-top that bares her midriff, wrapped her hands up with some spare cloth for lack of gloves. 

“Ready,” she says, walking closer, her stride confident, or so she hopes.

“What happens when I win?” Poe asks, as they touch their fists together. 

“Don't worry, you won't,” she says with a grin, acting cocky but feeling a flutter of nervousness in her stomach. Now that they're close Poe's advantage in height and weight are more obvious. More obvious too is the way her body is responding to his. The nervousness might not be about the fight afterall. 

“But if I do,” Poe says, his face becoming more serious, but in a way Rey can see at once is an act. “I think we need to even things out between us.”

“What do you mean?” Rey says, her heart beating thunderously in her chest. He's looking at her so intensely, his dark eyes wide. It almost reminds her of Kylo Ren, before she shoves the thought aside. 

He's grinning broadly now. “You got to watch me, earlier. I think I should get to watch you.”

Rey thinks her eyes might pop out of her head. She's surprised and more than a little insulted. “I didn't- I didn't watch- I just walked in!”

“Ah, but how long did you stand there before you said my name, Rey?” Poe says - and he has the nerve to wink at her. 

“I'm going to kill you,” she shouts, throwing a punch at him that goes wide and misses his face entirely. She's furious at what he just suggested - but more so because he's not wrong. 

He jumps back out of her range, so she rushes him, barreling into his chest with enough momentum to knock him off his balance. He hits the floor hard and she's on top of him, sitting on his chest. For a moment she has control his hands and tries to pin them down. But his arms are stronger and soon he's broken free, grabbing her wrists. 

Rey is panting, partly from exertion, partly from anger. Poe just holds her while she catches her breath. 

“You know what I'll do when I win?” she says, tries to pull her wrists back, barely managing to keep Poe under her as he twists his hips, trying to flip her. “I'm going to tell Finn what I caught you doing.”

He does flip her then, with a sudden movement she can't counter. Rey’s on her back now, and Poe has one arm around her head, trying to get her in a chokehold. 

“You wouldn't do that,” Poe pants. Rey throws a punch that connects with his temple, and he seems stunned for a moment but quickly shakes it off. 

It's enough time for her to push herself out from under him. She's on her hands and knees, trying to get little distance between them, when he grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her back. 

They grapple for a few minutes, twisting and falling over each other, throwing the occasional light punch at the head or ribs. At the end of it Poe is on his back and he's got one of Rey's arms pulled up through his legs, pulling it upwards so she can feel it stretching in its socket. 

She tries to pull out of the hold, but everytime she does a bolt of pain shoots through her arm. She tries to push forward instead, and finds her forearm rubbing against Poe's groin. 

The first thing she realizes is, if she hits him there she'll probably be able to get her arm free and maybe still win the fight. It's against the rules they agreed to, but at the moment she's not above playing dirty.

The second thing she realizes is that Poe Dameron’s cock is rock hard against her arm. 

She doesn't think that's normal for a wrestling match. 

Rey's kept her eyes off Poe’s face this entire time, focusing on winning. She looks up at him now. He's flushed and breathing hard. He's holding her arm in both fists, squeezing it tightly. 

With her other hand she pats his leg three times and says, “I'm out.”

Poe releases her arm immediately. He sits up and is silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath. There are beads of sweat running down his naked chest and Rey turns her head to keep from staring. They're sitting so very close now, she would barely have to move to touch him.

“I was joking,” Poe says. When he notices Rey is turned away, “You know it was joke, what I said before?”

Rey nods, afraid of what she might say in response. 

“It's not like I would say no, if you wanted to. I mean. I know you like Finn, so it's stupid of me to…” Poe trails off uncertainly. 

Rey finally does look at him, and something in her face makes him swallow and run a hand through his hair. 

“Rey,” he says, leaning into her, pressing his chest against her shoulder. “I think… I want…”

She doesn't let him finish whatever he had planned to say. 

She kisses him. It's light and its soft and she knows she'll pull away in an instant if he doesn't actually want her.

But Poe kisses her back, and it's not soft at all. Its hard and frantic. He's grabbing the back of her head to pull her deeper into it and pushing his tongue into her mouth. 

Rey places a hand on his chest and she can feel how hot his skin is, still dripping with sweat from their fight. She lets her hand drift down his stomach until she's slipping it underneath the waistband of his pants, reaching for him. 

Then she stops. 

“What's wrong?” Poe asks, breaking off their kiss. 

“Nothing,” Rey breaths. She's barely an inch from touching him but holds back. “It's just, I did lose the fight.”

Poe laughs and shakes his head. “It was a joke, remember?” He shifts a little, to bring Rey's hand closer, but she moves.

“We had a deal,” she says, standing up. There's some old storage crates piled up against the back wall and she walks over to one. Leans her back up against it so she won't be on the hard cold floor. She pauses for a moment, to make sure Poe is watching her. He looks like he's frozen on the spot, staring at her, his mouth hanging open a little. 

She feels her face heating up as she pulls her pants down a little. The room is empty except for Poe, but she still feels like she's on display in front of a crowd. But the thought of doing this, of doing this for Poe, is making her ache. 

Her pants are puddled around her feet now and she's totally bare. She's brings a finger to her clit, already so sensitive it feels like lightning when she touches it. Between her lips then, feeling herself, feeling how wet she is. When did that happen? During the fight, when she had Poe's hands all over her body, had that been turning her on? 

Yes, she thinks. But even before that. She's been wanting him all day. Maybe from the first moment they met, when she told him her name and all he said was “I know.”

And he's been wanting her. She watches him as she rubs her clit, watches the way his face has flushed and his dark eyes have dilated. He's biting his lip again, she realizes, and she slips a finger inside herself remembering how he looked earlier. 

She doesn't have to imagine it for long. Poe's beside her suddenly, pressing kisses into her neck as she strokes herself, the pleasure in her building. He bites at her ear and she gasps. 

“You look good doing that,” he murmurs into her ear. 

“So did you,” she says, from between clenched teeth. He's breathing into her hair, running his hands over her shoulders, pushing his body into hers. She feels herself spasm around her finger and she knows she's going to come soon. 

But Poe pulls her hand away. At first she's mad, she was so close, how could he? But then he's kneeling down in front of her, he's spreading her open with his hands and he's licking her. Pushing at her clit with the flat of his tongue, drawing back until its just the tip, making her legs shake. 

Rey's got both her hands tangled in his hair, she's so glad to finally touch it, it feels so good between her fingers. She rakes it back and grabs at it and uses it to pull Poe's head closer, until he's buried in her lap. He just moans and licks her harder, swirling his tongue over her, flicking at her clit until it's all she can do to keep from screaming. 

And then she can't help it at all. She comes hard and leans back against the crates, every nerve in her body tingling. 

Poe's still kneeling, leaning against her legs. She grabs at his shoulder, trying to pull him up. He stands and nearly collapses into her, his mouth meeting hers. She can taste herself on him and she can feel the hardness of his cock against her leg and she wants him.

“Is this crazy?” he says, pausing but not letting go of her. “I mean, should we be doing this? I want you Rey, I'm not going to lie, but if this is just some way for us to get over Finn-”

“Does it matter?” she asks. She can barely think for how badly she wants him inside of her. She feels a twinge in her heart when he says Finn's name and she wishes he hadn't brought it up. 

“I think it does,” Poe says, frowning, and Rey's almost ready to throw a tantrum.

“I need this,” she chokes out. “I feel like I haven't had a moment to breathe since I left Jakku. I've been desperate, I've been fighting or running. I've had Kylo Ren in my head, Poe! When he captured me and when I was on Ahch-To, he- It was like he was there. I want to feel something good for once.”

Poe just nods, like what she's said makes sense, like she hasn't just been babbling at him like an idiot. 

“So what I'm hearing is, it will help the Resistance if I fuck you,” he says, and she wants to punch the smug look off his face. 

“What?” Rey says, frustrated with Poe and with herself. Why does she have to be so attracted to him? Why does he have to keep taunting her?

“I'll do anything for the Resistance, Rey. If this will help you get in the right mindset to kick their asses, I'm your man.”

“How noble of you,” she says. He's kisses her neck again and now he's got a hand on one of her breasts. Her nipple is sticking up through the fabric and he's toying at it. 

“It's a terrible sacrifice,” Poe grins, pushing her shirt up, exposing her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally sure if "slow burn" refers just to it taking a long time for the characters to fall in love or if it also counts if it takes them a long time to get around to sex. I guess this is a slow burn now either way. Hi, I'm gatasith and I have no idea what I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey get what they want for once.

It takes some work, but Poe is able to convince Rey that a storage room isn't the best place for them to be together. Anyone could walk in at at moment. Besides, he has somewhere better in mind. 

On the way there, they walk with their hands entwined. Someone might see it, but Poe doesn't care. He's not going to let go of her, not for a second. 

And then they're at the Falcon. The old ship is still looking worse for ware, but Poe can't think of a more perfect place to be alone. 

“Here?” Rey says as they climb aboard. “You really do like this ship.”

She's grinning at him, and he can't help smiling back - it's infectious. 

“Every pilot my age grew up on stories about this thing. I never thought I'd have the chance to fly it, let alone…” he trails off, shaking his head. Some twists of fate really are impossible to predict. 

Back in the cockpit, he stands facing Rey, suddenly nervous. It was easier after their wrestling match, when there was momentum, when kissing her, holding her felt inevitable. 

This was all his idea, but Poe feels a stab of guilt. He had brought her to the Falcon, the site of so many of his fantasies about Finn. Of course, he might have had similar fantasies about Rey if she anyone but herself. At it was - she was an impossibility. A Jedi - the only Jedi now. She was like something out of a bedtime story. Not someone you dream about fucking while you're lonely in your bunk. 

But here she is. Her face flushing, her hair loose and wild, standing mere inches from him. She is real and she is here and she wants him.

He closes the distance between them, lays both his hands on her face and pulls her in until their mouths meet. Her lips are soft and warm against his, slightly parted, then opening for his tongue. 

The way she kisses him, it makes his breath catch in his throat. It's tender and its hungry, the combination making his head spin. She's stroking his hair and laying a hand upon his chest, pushing him-

He falls backwards into the pilot’s chair, and then Rey is kneeling in front of him. He's disoriented, can only watch as she slowly, so slowly, unbuckles his belt. 

Poe's so hard that when she reaches for him he jolts, like her hand carries an electric charge. She draws out his cock and strokes it, bringing it towards her mouth. 

“Rey,” he moans, wanting it so badly, it's been so long. 

Her hot wet mouth closes over the tip and he sees stars. She sucks at him and he digs his nails into the armrests of the chair. She licks and kisses and swirls her tongue along the shaft, little moans escaping from her now too. 

Poe doesn't want to come this way, but he thinks he might. He strokes Rey’s hair, meaning to pull her head away from him, but he let's her continue for just a moment longer. When he can no longer hold back he finally begs her stop. 

“Rey, you gotta stop that,” he breathes, and she draws her mouth off of him, slowly so he feels every inch of his cock leaving her. 

“What now?” she says, her eyes bright, clearly excited. He doesn't know how long it's been since Rey's been with anybody, but she seems as eager as he does. Has she ever been with anybody? He wonders, feeling uncertain, as it again occurs to him just how little he knows about her. 

“Whatever you want,” he says, caressing her face as she gets off her knees. He watches her as she strips off her clothes - her pants as before, but now her tank top and her bra until she's naked before him. She's muscle over a thin frame, pale skin and more freckles than he expected. 

Poe feels his mouth go dry at the sight of her, is consumed by how badly he wants this. His eyes rove over her body, taking in her hard pink nipples and the patch of dark-brown-almost-black hair between her legs. He's seen these parts of her already, but only separately. Taking in all of her at once is almost too much. 

Rey helps him pull his shirt off. He knows from before that she likes his chest, remembers how she dug her fingers through his chest hair. She's doing it again, and kissing him, brushing her lips against his chest and then up his neck. He shivers as she kisses him hard, just below his ear. He can feel her teeth in it.

And then she's climbing on top of him, lowering herself onto his cock. He's still seated in the pilot's chair, unable to move, as if he'd want to. He gasps a little as he feels himself sink into Rey, feels her parting for him, hot and already wet. 

She's riding him, her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself up and then falling back down onto him. He pushes upward to meet her, slamming into her. His face is level with her chest and he fills his hands with her breasts, kissing them, biting them, drawing her nipples into his mouth. He feels her shudder. 

He lets his hands run down her naked back, digging in his fingernails ever so slightly. Her skin is soft and so warm, like she's burning up in his arm. 

She leans down and their mouths meet. It's barely a kiss - she's panting and he's moaning, their tongues meeting in the air of their open mouths. 

Poe feels his mind going blank, everything in him fixated on Rey, on how it feels to have his cock buried inside her. He feels close to coming again, feels it building up inside him. 

“I'm-” he starts, but it turns into a groan as Rey grinds down against him, tilting her pelvis forward. He reaches out for her, searching between her legs. Through the slippery folds of her until he's found her clit. He circles it with his thumb, watches Rey's face as she slams shut her eyes and bites at her own lip. 

“I'm going to come Rey,” he tells her, and this just makes her move faster, lift herself high and slam down harder on his cock. He rubs at her clit and she leans into his hand, allowing little screams of pleasure to escape from between her clenched teeth. 

She lets her head fall back, stares at the ceiling for a moment. She's taking big breaths, like she's trying to calm herself. Poe is barely holding on, can feel himself inside her, ready to burst. 

Just as he begins to come Rey pulls herself off of him, and she's on her knees again. Her mouth is wide open and ready for him, and he comes into it hard. She sucks on him as he does, looking up at him through her long eyelashes, stroking his chest. 

It's too much. It feels so good it's almost painful, and he's left completely drained when he finally finishes. He's sprawled in the pilot's chair, his cock rapidly softening against his leg. 

Rey is still on the floor, still kneeling. She leans against his legs and he can hear her breathing, heavy like she's still trying to catch her breath. 

“That was better than I imagined,” she says softly. 

“You've been imagining it?” Poe says, lifting his head just enough to look at her. She's still naked and flushed, but she grows a little pinker under his gaze. 

“No!” she says quickly. “Or, not really.”

“You fantasized about me!” Poe accuses her, laughing. 

“I fantasize about lots of people,” Rey grumbles, but the way she's looking at him says something else. It's open and its warm, like he's the most important person in the galaxy right now.

He's stunned by that, for a moment. In a galaxy full of heroes and legends, its him she's chosen to be with. 

Poe reaches for her, pulling her up and gathering her in his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her, deeply, trying to communicate something he's not quite ready to say out loud. 

“I don't want to imagine things anymore Rey,” he tells her. “I want something real.” 

“Me too,” she murmurs, laying her head on his chest. 

He wants to say more, but contents himself with holding her. He's not sure what will happen to the Resistance, with the war - hell, he’s not even sure what tomorrow will bring. But he has Rey in his arms.

It's a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that's the end of this for now! It's obviously very open ended so I may pick this back up someday if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
